Imaginary Tears, Genuine Joy
by Jurica
Summary: Sayaka x Yuta x Nina. Please R&R.
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Imaginary Tears, Genuine Joy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac; the owner is **Yoshizumi Wataru. **Okay?

This is my first UM fic. So, bear with me through out. All suggestions and comments are very much appreciated after each chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 :** **Unexpected Meeting.**

It has been a year since Yuta left the human world for the magic kingdom.

Everyone missed him. They all hoped that he would come back.

Even Nina, but she doesn't want to worry the gang. So she just kept those emotions deep inside her heart.

Everyone was happy. Ayu and Kaji's relationship has been becoming stronger.

Both of them was so happy.

Tsujiai confessed his love for Nina. He did love her. He really finds her cute and interesting.

She accepted him. She did just to forget the pain that was in her heart.

She wanted to forget about her childhood friend. Her best friend that left her.

Up to now, she was happy. Until that day.

That faithful day. Everything changed.

(Morning Time)

She was talking with Ayu before class and she noticed a voice calling to her.

_"Yo Nina!"_ After she heard that voice, she can't believe that it's him.

Both Nina and Ayu heard that voice. Ayu jumped and hugged Yuta.

But, Ayu suprisingly left after she saw Yuta.

Giving Nina a time to talk with her beloved childhood friend.

But Nina came up to him and gave him a fake hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nina was so confused because Yuta came back.

She was so happy back then. She was sad when he left. But now, he's coming back.

Nina didn't want Yuta to come back.

She would just remember her feelings for her beloved childhood friend.

She just snapped out of her thoughts and started to ask why he's here.

_" Ne, Yuta-kun.. why are you here? "_ Nina asked while giving him a fake smile.

_" I'm here to study. And it's all because of a certain girl. Don't worry. It's not Ayu. "_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayu started to listen to them after she left them earlier.

And, when Yuta said that, she was shocked.

Ayu gasped. She was now wondering of what Yuta had just said to Nina.

_" Yuta, Who could it be? "_

That was one of the questions she wanted to ask him.

But, she just kept it to her self, Never told it to anyone.

(Before classes)

_"Don't worry, Nina. I'll introduce you to her later at lunch._

_I guess you must already know her by that time. "_

Classes were about to start. Good thing, they were just on time.

(Lunch Time)

It was already time. Time when everything would be revealed.

Ayu just had to tag along with Nina. And, at last, they saw Yuta.

But, suprisingly, he was alone this time.

_" Uh, She wasn't able to come here with us. Sorry about that. But I guess I would tell you the name. "_

_" So, Yuta-kun.. What's her name? " _The two girls said in unison.

_" Her name is Sayaka. She's a 9th grader here. She's already my girlfriend. "_

_" I'm happy for you Yuta! You already found someone! "_ Ayu said cheerfully.

_" That's a big surprise Yuta-kun! I didn't know you'd get a girlfriend easily. "_

While Nina said those words, her heart ached a lot. She didn't want Yuta to have any other girls than her.

She wasn't able to confess her feelings towards him because he left when she was ready for everything.

She just felt that she wanted to cry. She wanted to run away from all the things.

_" Hey Ayu-chan, Yuta-kun.. I just forgot that I need to do some things. Don't worry guys. I would be back. "_

_" Yuta.. What's wrong with Nina? Do you know? "_ Ayu said, while having a big sigh.

_" Sorry. I don't Ayu-chan. But does she have problems with her boyfriend? Or home problems? "_ Yuta said in a sad voice.

(End of the lunch period)

Ayu headed for the library. Yuta went to the other direction.

Both of them was so confused on how Nina was acting.

After a while, Nina saw Ayu walking with Kaji.

She called her, in her usual loud voice, pretending to be fine.

(Dismissal Time)

_"Nina, is there a problem? You could always tell me anything.. "_

_"Uh, well, I need to talk to you right now. So, is it okay if you won't go with Kaji-kun for just today? "_

_"It's okay, don't worry about it, Nina. "_

(Walking home)

So, Ayu walked with Nina.

Minutes later, the conversation began.

_" Nina, what do you want to talk about? "_ Ayu asked.

_" You know that Yuta told us the reason why he was studying here right?_

_He said that it was for a certain girl. And her name was Sayaka. He also said that she was his girlfriend. "_

_" So, what about it Nina? "_

_" I'm feeling a pain here in my chest. A feeling of jealousy and anger."_

_" I really envy that Sayaka. Because she got Yuta as her boyfriend. "_

_" What do you mean Nina? You like Yuta? "_

_" I like him alot. Morethan anything. "_

_" Are you serious Nina? But what about Tsujiai? Do you like him? "_ Ayu startled in confusion.

_" He asked me out many times. But within all those times, I said no. I really don't like him. "_

_" But why did he become your boyfriend? "_

_" I just accepted him so that, I could forget about Yuta-kun. Nothing more. "_

_" I never knew that you just played with him, Nina... "_ Ayu said, turning her head down.

_" It maybe true that I just used him, but I was also happy with him, Ayu-chan. "_

_" Even though, Nina. That would hurt him if he would know. "_

_" Ayu-chan, I'll be going. Were wasting our time here. "_ Nina said in a small voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Nina's room, 7 in the evening)

That night, Nina was having a hard time sleeping. She was thinking of what she just did with their conversation earlier.

She was starting to get confused about everything.

Those feelings for Yuta, and her current relationship with Tsujiai.

And now, Ayu and her.

(11 in the evening)

_" Argh, now what? I'm so confused! " _Nina was starting to rant to herself.

She stood up and went to her balcony for some fresh air.

Her life is getting more and more complicated as each day pass.

_" What should I do now? "_ Nina started.

_" If I call Ayu-chan to apologize, it'll be useless. _

_She doesn't accept apologies, and I'm sure, she's still angry at me. " _Nina continued.

_" What if, Tsujiai find everything out? "_

Nina's tears were starting to fall. She was feeling weak and hopeless now.

_" Oh, Yuta-kun.. Why are you making me suffer? "_ Nina said, in a small voice.

Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ringing.

Beep..Beep..Beep..

" _Maybe, Ayu-chan's calling me, better check it.. "_

To Nina's surprise, it was Yuta that was calling her at this time of the night.

" _Uh, Yuta.. calling me.. What's happening.. "_ Nina said, thinking twice if she should answer Yuta's call.

But, she just let it pass. She wouldn't want to talk to Yuta. Not now, not ever.

She thought, it wouldn't ring again, but it did.

Beep..Beep..Beep.

" _Yuta's so darn persistent.. Uh.. Maybe, I should answer this time.. "_

And so, Nina answered. She was starting to feel blank and nervous.

"_Nina, why won't you pick up earlier?! "_ Yuta said, in a loud voice.

" _Uhm, Gomen, Yuta-kun.. I didn't hear it ringing.. I was in the balcony.. " _

"_Nina, didn't you know, I was worried about you! "_ Yuta said, still steaming up with anger.

" _I said, I was sorry, Yuta.. I really didn't mean to have you wait for so long.. "_

"_Okay, fine, but next time, don't do it again. Understand, Nina? " _Yuta said, while beginning to calm his self.

"_Yeah, promise, I won't do it again... " Nina_ said.

Nina suddenly asked Yuta, why he called her all of a sudden.

"_Oh, Nina, why I called you now? " _

"_Yeah, I want to know the reason for being so, angry and yeah, for calling me now. "_ Nina said, startled.

"_Well, that's because, I just wanted to check you. You ran off earlier, remember? "_Yuta said.

"_Oh, that! I remember now. Hehe. Yeah, at that time, I was really supposed to get books from the library. "_

"_Ah, I see.. Why, did you already have the habit of studying for exams now, Nina-chan? " _Yuta said, teasing her.

"_Now, that's so mean of you, Yuta-kun! You're still the same as ever! Always teasing me just like this." _Nina said, in her usual voice.

"_Haha, I won't get tired of teasing you, my dear Nina-chan. You look like an idiot when you're steaming up with anger." _Yuta continued.

"_So mean, really, I'll get you tomorrow, Yuta-kun! You'll see.. Haha."_ Nina said, laughing.

"_Now, that's the Nina that I've been waiting for, Haha, you haven't changed a bit, I suppose."_ Yuta said.

"_Ne, Yuta-kun, I was wondering, what did you see with Sayaka? " _Nina asked.

"_Well, Sayaka is really a beauty. She's gorgeous in every way. No wonder, many also tried asking her out. "_ Yuta said, bragging about her.

"_Ah, that's all, Yuta-kun? How about her personality? " _Nina persistently asked.

"_Well, yeah, at first, she won't spare you a glance or whatsoever, but she's really nice when you get to talk to her at times. "_

"_Ah, how scary.. She creeps me out, seriously..." _Nina said.

"_Haha, you don't have to be scared of her. You'll get used to it. And, yeah, she's really sweet too. "_ Yuta continued, still bragging about Sayaka.

"_But still, I don't like her. She's too cold with everyone. " _Nina said, insisting.

Yuta and Nina's conversation lasted until morning. They talked about all the things that came into their minds. It was almost 5 in the morning when their conversation ended. Nina didn't get the chance to sleep at all because of Yuta's never ending mouth. Even though that was the case, everything was worth it. It was the first time that she was able to talk to Yuta for such a long time. And somehow, she enjoyed it.

She decided to sleep a bit, never realized, she was sleeping a lot.

"_Nina, dear, wake up now." _Her foster mom was saying repeatedly.

"_You're somehow late for school, now, c'mon, wake up, Nina."_

"_Ack, what? I'm already.. late?! No way!! " _Nina said, shocked.

"_But, mom, I was already up about 5 in the morning! I just decided to sleep a bit.."_ Nina said, still.

"_Yeah, yeah, but hurry, will you. You're so late, it's already 7:30 in the morning, my dear."_ Nina's mom said.

Nina dressed herself, she was in a hurry, therefore, she forgot to eat breakfast.

"_Bye Mom! See you later!" _Nina said, shouting.

"_Ack, I'm so dead now.. I feel like, I'm the only one going towards the school.."_ Nina said, worrying.

"_Oh shoot! The gate's already closed.. Waah, what should I do now? " _Nina said, losing all her hopes at that time.

Until, Yuta saw her, he decided to offer her help.

"_Nina-chan, go here. Hurry! "_ Yuta said, whispering.

"Oh, Yuta-kun! Thank You, really.. You saved me.. "

"_That was nothing, haha, now shall we go? I really presume, you're late for your class, Nina."_ Yuta said.

"Yeah, I overslept but I was already up about 5 in the morning, all because of you.. sigh" Nina said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued.. Please leave me reviews! Thanks. **


	2. Ayu's hidden illness

**Imaginary Tears, Genuine Joy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac; the owner is **Yoshizumi Wataru.**

All suggestions, comments, reviews are very much appreciated after each chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Ayu's illness**

As they both walk together, Nina just can't help but to think of how she really feels for Yuta. She's confused about the whole thing, but what she knows, she really loves Yuta.

"_Yuta-kun, ano...umm.. I, really.. " _Nina was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"_Nina? Sorry, I didn't hear, what was that again?"_ Yuta stated, confused.

"_Nothing, I really should be going now! Arigato, Yuta-kun."_ Nina said, walking away.

While walking, Nina was talking to herself. She really can't grab the perfect timing to tell Yuta how she really feels about him. If not now, when? She asked herself.

"_Sigh, maybe later, I could tell it to him.."_

Nina walked quietly, going to her classroom. Never realized, they were already having their second subject. As she opens the door, she sees everyone looking at her. The teacher was really pissed off because he was disturbed by that single door opening.

"_Sakura!! What do you think are you doing?! You are so late! Stand up in the hallway!"_ Her teacher shouted.

"_Eh? Sensei! So mean!" _

"_Just stand up in the hallway! Stop disturbing me, I'm having classes here!"_

"_Fine,fine. Bleeeeh." _Nina making the 'I don't care face'. Everyone was laughing at that time. They didn't realize how Nina Sakura can be so childish at times. But still, they were glad that she came to school, but late.

End of second period, the bell rang, and finally, the teacher came out of the classroom. Nina was so tired, waiting there outside for almost an hour. She was sitting down in the floor, reviewing for the next class because she forgot that they have a quiz today. The teacher approached her, told her to go with him in the office.

"_Sakura, well, what will I do to you? Earlier, what you did was very rude, to say.."_

"_Gomen, I didn't mean to. "_

"_Disturbing classes just like that, you really should learn, you're now in your 3rd year here and still, you haven't changed. "_

"_I'm really sorry, promise, I won't be late again.."_

"_Okay, well, apology accepted, now, you should be going to your next class. Good luck, Sakura."_

" _Arigato, Sensei. "_ Nina said, while stepping out of the teacher's office.

Nina was able to reach her classroom in no time. She sat in her seat, and started to talk to Ayu.

"_Nina, why were you late? It's so unusual to see you like this. Anything wrong? "_

"_Nothing, Ayu-chan.. I was even up about 5 in the morning, I just overslept.. That's all.. "_

"_And, what's the reason for over sleeping?"_

"_Well, uh, yeah, because of Yuta. He called me yesterday, and we talked for hours in the phone. "_

"_Oh, So, what did the both of you talk about? "_

"_Mostly about anything, haha, we both kept on laughing over the phone."_ Nina said, happily.

"_Seems like, things are getting better with you and Yuta, Nina.." _

"_Yeah, I hope so. Haha, it's really nice this way.. Were both so close and everything."_

While the both of them were talking, the teacher stepped inside the room. Nina was shocked to see that it was Yuta's older sister, Mito Kirishima. She started to ask herself, _what on earth is she doing here?_ It was her first time seeing Yuta's older sister since she left the Magic Kingdom to study here on earth.

"_Ayu, Ayu.. Our teacher for Math, she's Yuta's older sister! " _Nina said, whispering.

"_What? Are you serious, Nina? I never knew, Yuta had an older sister.." _

"_Yeah, I'm serious.. I just wonder, what could she be doing here on earth.. She really should be in the Magic Kingdom, working there precisely. "_ Nina said, still whispering so that Mito wouldn't hear.

"_Now, class, let me introduce myself. I'm currently replacing your Math teacher, because he's going overseas. I am Mito Kirishima, and I will be your Math teacher until he comes back. I hope, to receive the same treatment as the treatment that you give him. "_

" _Hai! _" Everyone said in unison.

" _Now, I heard that today we should be having a quiz. But, I'm not the type of teacher that gives quizzes. I rarely give, and most of the time, I don't. I wanted to have a quiet time with you guys,_ so she writes in the white board, 自己研究 _just do self study. It'll help all of you. And, I will just sit here and do some stuff." _

Mito noticed that Ayu was starting to feel dizzy, so she decided to call her attention.

_" Uh, Tateishi, are you alright? "_ Mito asked.

_" Umm, I'm feeling dizzy, Mito-sensei.. Can I go to the clinic for a while? "_

_" Sure, would you want me to assign someone to help you go there? "_

_"That'd be great, but no thanks. I can still go there on my own. "_

_" Oh well, if you insist, you may go now. "_

Ayu went out of the classroom, leaving Nina there in her seat. Nina wasn't able to react, she didn't expect for Ayu to have a fever, but she knew. The way Ayu spoke and acted around her earlier, she already knew. And so, after Ayu left, Nina was staring at Mito-sensei, studying her every move. And Nina was also observing her classmates..

_"What a teacher, she's so great, not giving quizzes and sitting all period! "_ Someone started to say.

Nina started to notice, some of her guy classmates were talking about the new Math teacher that they have.

_"She's really gorgeous, don't you think? "_

_"Yeah, I so agree with you. It's rare to find teachers that are so hot these days. "_

_" Guys, maybe we should ask Kazuki over there if he can try to court Mito-sensei. After all, he's the most good-looking here in class. No wonder, all the girls love him. "_

Nina approached them, and started talking.

_" You guys, we're supposed to be doing self-study. Not ganging up and talking about the newest teacher we have! "_ Nina said, angrily.

_" As if, were gonna listen to you, Nina the late comer. "_ Someone from their group said.

_" You guys, seriously piss me off, No one's gonna hit whoever, and do stop talking about these things. It's irritating me already. " _Nina continued.

_" Just go back where you came from, we don't need a parent's advice around here, Nina. "_

And suddenly, someone pushed Nina which resulted her from falling. Some of the chairs were now disarranged, because she fell. And, it really made a large impact. Which caused everyone to notice what was happening there. Mito also noticed, and she offered Nina a hand.

_" Sakura, are you alright? Does it hurt? "_ Mito asked, worried about her.

_" Now, you guys.. And especially you, look what you did to Nina! She's hurt all because of you. Why did you have to push her? Answer me! "_ Mito stated, angrily.

_" Umm.. Mito-sensei.. I didn't mean to push her, really.. It was just an accident.. I come to her with no harm, really.. "_

_" Accident, huh? Haha, making me believe such stupid lies. "_

_" Yes, it was really an accident.. Gomen, Nina.. " _

_" Ne, Mito-sensei, he said he was sorry, I think, that's enough, right? " _Nina said.

_" Nina, you're really so soft, you really should avoid being naive. Even if he said, he was sorry, that's a fake one. I've been watching them since I entered. They'll get back at you after this, I'm sure. These guys don't like being humiliated infront of everyone. "_ Mito said.

_" Umm.. Okay, Mito-sensei, if you say so.. " _

And after that, the bell rang, causing the Math period to end. It was already time for lunch break. Mito talked to those guys in the teacher's office. And, all the students there went out already, even Nina. But, where could she go? Until she remembered, Ayu was staying in the clinic. So, she decided to visit her there. While walking going to the clinic, she suddenly saw Yuta with Sayaka, both of them having a conversation..

_" Yuta.. and.. Sayaka.. Oh, I forgot, the both of them.. are.. in what you call, a relationship.. "_ Nina gave a big sigh, and continued walking.

_" Sayaka's not that great, she's just so.. whatever, I can't find the right word that would fit into her. " _

_" But, does Yuta really prefer someone like her than me? "_ Nina asked herself, having that question on her mind repeatedly.

She reached the clinic in no time, and saw Ayu lying in one of the beds there. Resting, precisely. Nina observed the atmosphere of the clinic, it was so quiet there. You couldn't even hear a single noise.. Even so, she went to Ayu's bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

_" Ayu-chan.. are you feeling okay now? "_

_" aah, Nina, I'm still feeling so dizzy.. but why are you here all of a sudden? "_

_" It's already lunch break now, so I came to visit you.. "_

_" Oh, thanks.. But I think, I'll be staying here for a while now.. I feel like, the sun's so close to where I am now.. "_

_" Ah, Ayu.. do you need a cold compress? I'll get you, if you need. I'll be back.. "_

_" Yeah, somehow, Nina.. and also.. Thanks.. "_

Nina went to the school nurse to get a cold compress for Ayu.

_" Umm.. do you have a cold compress? I.. well, my friend Ayu Tateishi needs one right now.. "_

_" Ah, yes, I have one right here.. only one left.. Good for your friend, just right on time.. "_

_" Arigato, mina.. Well, better bring this to her now.. "_

Nina went back to Ayu as fast as she could. But, to her suprise, Ayu wasn't awake anymore.. Nina didn't know what else to do.. But, she figured out that Ayu might be just resting for a while.. So, she just let her be.. She put the cold compress in Ayu's forehead, and said goodbye to her. She left the clinic and went to look for Kaji-kun. Kaji must atleast know, what's been happening to Ayu-chan. And after 5 minutes, she saw Kaji there, with Tsujiai.

_" Kaji-kun! I need to talk to you, now.. "_

_" Oh, Nina, sure.. but, where is Ayu? I haven't seen her since morning, I'm practically worried about her.. "_

_" Kaji.. Ayu is.. Ayu's in the clinic.. she's been there resting for more than an hour now.. "_

_" In the clinic? Why didn't you tell me soon enough? "_

_" I was late for class.. and uh, I just visited her there.. "_

_" I'll go and check at her myself, to see if she's okay.. And, Nina, thanks for the help. "_

So, Kaji went towards the clinic to visit Ayu. He was really worried about her. What he doesn't know, Ayu's condition is getting worse as the hour pass.. The doctor already came to check at Ayu because she was the only remaining patient in the clinic. And the doctor finally stated, _" Her old illness is actually coming back again after years.. She actually had this illness since she was a kid. But, it's just Asthma. She had a fever due to not having enough sleep and always staying late. But, suprisingly, she's in a deep coma now.. All we can do is wait and pray for her to wake up.. "_ But then, Kaji heard everything, and went on bursting inside. He just can't help but to see Ayu in this condition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued.. Please leave me reviews! Thanks. **


	3. No longer friends?

**Imaginary Tears, Genuine Joy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac; the owner is **Yoshizumi Wataru. **Okay?

All suggestions, comments, reviews are very much appreciated after each chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: No longer friends?**

It was dismissal time already, the doctors were still inside the clinic, observing Ayu, if she'll ever wake up or even make a single move. But, she never did. Several minutes later, Nina and Tsujiai decided to follow Kaji in the clinic. After opening the door, they were shocked to see, 2 doctors and 3 nurses all attending to Ayu's condition.

"_Uh, What's happening here, someone tell me.. "_ Nina pleaded.

"_Nina, why didn't you tell me that Ayu fell into a deep coma?! "_

"_Kaji-kun.. I didn't know.. that she fell in a coma.. I was just talking to her a while ago.."_

"_But, why?! If you told me earlier, I would have.. at least, talked to her!"_

Tsujiai tried to stop Kaji from hitting Nina all because of anger.

"_Kaji! Stop yourself! Nina had nothing to do with this! It's not her fault Ayu got into a coma now, will you calm yourself down?"_

"_But still, if only she informed me earlier, I would have helped my precious Ayu!"_

"_Tell me this, Kaji, how would you even help Ayu?!"_

"_I.. I would have.."_ Kaji kneeled down, grieving in pain.

While Kaji was crying, Tsujiai instructed Nina to go out of the clinic for a while.

"_Hai, Tsujiai-kun."_ Nina said, willingly.

Nina went out, as she was walking through the hallways, she could hear voices.. Those voices were playing in her mind, repeatedly.. She was curious to find out who could those two people be.. It sounded like a boy and a girl arguing about a certain topic..

"_Hmm, who could it be? I might as well take a peek."_

As she went upstairs, she saw Yuta and Sayaka, both answering back at each other. It was becoming worse, she could tell, with the tone of their voices, and the words that they are using against each other.. Something's coming up later, she thought to herself.

"_Yuta! Tell me the exact reason of why you are with that freaking girl last night!"_

"_I don't know what the hell you are exactly talking about!"_

"_Oh, please! You were with some girl last night, and I can prove it!"_

"_I wasn't with any girl, if it's about Nina that you are talking about, I was just talking with her last night!"_

"_Really, huh? Well, what about this picture? So, what, you'll still say that it's not you or that you weren't anywhere last night?"_

"_You still don't understand it, Sayaka, that girl, and that picture was taken yesterday afternoon, because of some silly childish request of my fan. That fan of mine, wanted her mom and I just to have a picture together. And yet, I can't insist on not having because the small girl was already gonna cry. That's just about it, Sayaka, nothing serious."_

"_You're not lying, Yuta-kun?"_

"_I'm not, trust me, if there'll be any girl in the world that I'll love, it'll be you. Only you, Sayaka-chan."_

And at last, the argument between Yuta and Sayaka ended peacefully, them not breaking up or whatsoever, and still trusting each other. Finally, their lips touched, those soft lips waiting to be kissed, the sweetest kiss that has ever been made between them.. Sayaka wanted the moment to last for forever, all she wanted was this.

"_I…I can't believe that.. this is happening.. No way.."_ Nina thought to herself.

Nina saw that kiss between Yuta and Sayaka, no wonder, she hated her. That's because, she was really jealous of her, being Yuta's first ever girlfriend. It was supposed to be her, but when he came back, he was already with this another girl.

Nina was already getting sick of everything, she can't take it anymore, and she really wanted Yuta with her, not with Sayaka. Nina ran off to somewhere far.. leaving the both of them there.. But, she didn't notice that Yuta heard her footsteps.

"_Yuta-kun.. only if you know, you're making me suffer again.."_ Nina said, as she grieved in pain.

"_Sayaka, did I just see Nina there downstairs?"_

"_Eh? Nina? Why should she be there all of a sudden?"_

"_I don't know, but let's go. I can sense that something's happening."_

Yuta and Sayaka went downstairs, passing across the clinic area, they saw what was happening inside. They both went inside to look, and suddenly, it shocked them to see that Ayu was in a deep coma.

"_What's been happening here? And why is.. Ayu lying there in the bed, not moving?"_

"_I'm afraid to say, Ms. Tateishi is in a deep coma now, and it all started because her old illness came back all of a sudden."_

"_What?! And, where's Nina Sakura? Why is she not here?"_

Kaji approached Yuta and Sayaka and started to say..

"_Don't ever speak of her again, she doesn't need to be here anymore! She's the example of what you call, a worthless friend. And now, I hate her." _Kaji said.

"_What was that? I thought, you were close with her, and did she do something? Why are you acting like that all of a sudden, Kaji?" _Yuta questioned him.

Kaji didn't answer, and from that moment, he never opened his mouth for non-sense questions. Tsujiai couldn't do anything but to let Yuta and Sayaka to go for now.

"_Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go for now." _Tsujiai said, dragging the couple outside.

After going outside of the clinic, Tsujiai started to explain the things that have been happening recently.

"_Well, you see, it's like this.. Ayu was sent to the clinic, earlier in their Math period before lunch time. And, Nina decided to pay her a visit earlier, in lunch time. And yeah, Nina got the chance to talk to Ayu a bit, But after Nina left, she told us about what happened. And, when, Kaji got there, he over heard some of the doctors talking, about Ayu being in a deep coma. Kaji just got angry at Nina because she didn't tell him sooner about what happened to Ayu."_

"_Oh, this is terrible. I better find Nina, she might be somewhere, grieving. Sayaka, you can go home now, you don't have meetings today, right? I'm sorry but I can't walk you home today."_

"_That's alright, Yuta-kun.. Don't worry, what's more important is that you maybe able to find Nina.. So, I'll be going now, take care, okay?"_

"_Yeah, I will, Goodbye, Sayaka-chan."_

Sayaka never knew, those were the last words that she'll ever hear from Yuta. That's because, Nina's ready to take Yuta away from her. Her plan was definitely working too well. It was so easy, very easy indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued.. Please leave reviews! Thanks.**


	4. From his first love

**Imaginary Tears, Genuine Joy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac; the owner is **Yoshizumi Wataru. **Okay?

All suggestions, comments, reviews are very much appreciated after each chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: From his first love.**

"_Oh Nina, where on earth could you be?"_

Yuta continued to run and search for her. Shouting her name repeatedly, hoping to hear some answer, but there was nothing.

"_Ninaaaa! Where are youuuuu?"_

Until Yuta heard someone crying, he decided to check on the girl. And he found her, at last.

"_Nina, why are you crying? Don't worry, I'm here now, I'll save you."_

"_Yuta-kun, my prince, why..are..you..here?"_

"_I'll answer those questions later, let's go back now, princess."_

"_Wait up, Yuta.. I've been wanting to tell you this.. But, I haven't had the perfect timing to tell you.. And so, I will, because, it's the right time now.."_

"_Uh, I guess, so, what is it, my princess?"_

"_Yuta-kun, I'm inlove with you."_

"_Ehehe, you can't be serious right, Nina?"_

"_I am serious, Yuta-kun. I've been inlove with you for so long now."_

"_Well, you must understand that, I already have Sayaka as my girlfriend. Gomen, Nina."_

"_But.. that could change right? You can always leave her anytime you want, right?"_

"_Even if it's possible, I won't do that. It'll break her heart, and I don't want that."_

"_So, you're saying.. You value Sayaka more than Me?"_

"_It's not that, but, I just.."_

Yuta was suddenly cut off. He was surprised to see that Nina forced a kiss on him. It felt good but it wasn't right at all. It's true that he loved Nina before he even met Sayaka, but he was already over her. Sayaka is his present now. But somehow, a part of him, wanted Nina. A part of him wanted this, this sweet kiss from his first love. It felt like, that time stopped. Both of them, were standing there. Their lips still pressing with each other. Who knew, Nina could this be romantic? But, that kiss also came to and end. Nina decided to end it, she kept quiet after that. You could see her eyes staring at Yuta, waiting for his reaction. But, Yuta just changed the subject. Quickly drifting off, to forget about what happened earlier.

"_Uh, Nina.. well, let's go now.. Everyone's been looking for you already.."_

"_No need, Yuta.. I'll be going home now.."_

"_But, they need you there.. Won't you at least do them that favor?"_

"_No, Kaji hates me, and that's already enough for me not to show my face there."_

"_Okay, fine, if you say so. Maybe, I'll go now, Nina.."_

"_Yeah, you should.. I'm sure, Sayaka's worried."_

The two of them, drifting apart from each other, going into different directions, but that kiss, they couldn't forget about it. Nina has been thinking if what she did was right. She was still in a relationship with Tsujiai, but she already did that to Yuta. As for Yuta was starting to get confused all of a sudden. His feelings for Nina, they were coming back again. He didn't knew that Nina really loved him for so long already.

-----------------------------------------

Yuta went back to the clinic, and nothing changed at all. Tsujiai was surprised to see him back, but wondering if he ever found Nina.

"_Yuta, did you find Nina-chan?"_

"_Yes, but she decided to go home."_

"_I'm really worried about her. She's been acting so strange lately. She seems so different."_

"_Uh.. Well.. It's kinda late already.. I better get going now.."_

"_Oh, sure. You've helped more than enough, now.."_

Yuta left the school clinic, went downstairs. While walking, he felt like, he stepped on something thick. He was almost gonna fall down from the stairs.

"_Acckk, what the hell is this? A girl's diary, but why is it here?"_

He decided to open it, and from the very first page, he saw _"Nina Sakura"_.

"_This is her diary! I thought.. she never keeps any.. Oh well.. better bring it home.."_

Walking down the streets, it was very quiet.. He couldn't see anyone else.. Except himself..

His house was still blocks away so he decided to run. Something was making him do it. He felt as if, someone was there. Someone was waiting for him.

And, he was right. Someone was there. She was standing in his door step.

"_Nina? Why..are you here?"_

"_Oh, it's you. Well, I just wanted to see you. That's all."_

"_Look, I found this. It belongs to you, right?"_

"_Yeah, that's my diary. I lost it while walking earlier. Thanks."_

"_Well.. about earlier.. I.." _

"_You what?"_

"_It's.. really hard to decide on which I have to choose.. You or her.."_

"_I'm not rushing you or anything.. So, just think about this carefully."_

"_I'm confused now.. I want you and her at the same time.."_

"_That can't be. You know that."_

"_It's just that.. I love her and I feel the same for you, Nina.."_

"_Then, just break up with her. Why don't you?"_

"_Even if I wanted to.. I know I can't.."_

"_Why can't you?"_ Nina's tears started to fall down.

"_Because.."_

Nina hugged him tightly, and started to walk away. Yuta wasn't able to say anything. 

That day, he'll never forget. But of all, he'll never forget about her.

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Yuta overslept, which he didn't notice. It was almost 9 in the morning when he woke up.

"_I'm late, what should I do?"_ He starts to panic, but he remembers Nina all of a sudden.

"_Oh Nina.."_ He gave a big sigh, and went to sleep again.

While in school, Sayaka wondered why Yuta was absent.

_"I should go and visit his house later, he may be sick.."_

That day, Nina also didn't go to school, she wanted to sleep all day. Nina's mom entered her room to bring her some breakfast.

_"Oh dear. What could be your reason for being absent today?"_

_"Well mom.. Because of Yuta-kun.."_

_"What about it? You could tell me anything, I'm ready to listen.."_

_"Well, I already told him yesterday that I like him.. And he's now starting to get confused about it.. Whether he should choose me or Sayaka-chan.."_

_"I don't know what to do, Mom.."_

_"I think, you should go and see him later.. I heard, he didn't go to school too."_

_"Really? Oh.. but that's because of me.."_

_"It maybe so, but don't give up dear. You should see him because I think it's the best thing to do at the moment."_

_"I guess.. Thanks for the advice, Mom.."_

_"No problem, anytime.. And, here's your breakfast.. Eat up, alright?"_

_"Yes, I will.."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Several hours later, it was already time. Nina thought she'd see Yuta and talk to him about things. Nina arrived in Yuta's house. Yuta was surprised to see her.

_"Oh Nina, what are you doing here?"_

_"I just came for a talk."_

_"It is about 'that' again?"_

_"Yes, it is. And we'll be finishing everything today."_

_"You mean?"_

_"You'll see that later.. Anyway, how about for a walk, Yuta-kun?"_

_"Sure, I rarely go out of the house now. Haha."_

_"Well then, let's go."_

The both of them walked and walked for hours. And yet, they never got to talk about 'that' thing. On their way home, Nina started discussing about it. She felt as if Sayaka was coming over to Yuta's house. It was time. Time for her to win Yuta. She'll make Sayaka be the one to leave Yuta since he doesn't want to leave her. She was feeling victorious all of a sudden.

_"Hey, Yuta-kun.. You wouldn't mind if we start to talk about that?"_

_"Oh. Finally, yeah. Its okay with me."_

_"So, let me start?"_

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

_"I want to hear what you feel about me, Yuta-kun. Everything about it."_

_"Um. Uh, do I really need to!"_

_"Yeah, obviously."_

_"Well.. I feel so happy around you.. My feelings for you from before are really coming back.. Just because you told me that you loved me.. Which I thought, you never did.. I was wrong.. I regret not saying a thing to you, Nina.. For so long.. I just kept quiet.. And.. You've been always the perfect girl that I've been wanting to be with all my life.. Because with your smiles, you make me so happy inside. Everytime I hear you laugh, I feel so glad. When I see you so sad, I feel very helpless, worthless and lifeless. I wished that at that time, I could say the perfect word just to make you smile again.. But then again, I can't.. I never did.. All I did ever think about was.. If I'm really worthy for someone like you.. You're like an Angel in my eyes.. But.. If I ever told you these feelings before, I was so afraid that our friendship would be ruined. That you would be avoiding me.. And, I didn't want that.. I wanted us to be so close.. I wanted to be the one you'll cry on whenever you're sad.. I wanted to be the perfectguy for you.. Theguy you'll ever dream of being with till the day you die.. The guy that will really give you everything that you wish for.. I wanted to be the guy that'll make you so happy everytime we're together.. I wanted to be that one.. Nothing else.."_

_"You know Yuta.. You could be that guy.. I'll let you be that guy.. It's just that, you don't want to now.."_

_"It's not that I don't want to be that.. I'm thinking about what would happen with Sayaka.."_

_"I thought.. You love me.. Why do you still even care about her?"_

_"It's a natural feeling to care about her.. I still do.."_

_"Why don't you just leave her for me? Why can't you do that?"_

_"I.. I don't know.."_

_"Well.. Who are you happier with, Yuta-kun?"_

_"I.. I'm.. happier with.. You.."_

3minutes ago, Sayaka was walking towards Yuta's house. She entered because the door was open. She heard Yuta say _"I..I'm happier with.. You.."_ To think that, Nina and he was having a conversation. It broke her heart, hearing Yuta. Those words, kept on repeating inside her mind. She can't help it but to shed tears. Finally, she came out. Yuta and Nina were surprised to see her there.

_"Sayaka? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to pay you a visit since you didn't go to school earlier. I thought, you were sick or something.. So I was worried about you.."_

_"Sayaka.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. Those things you heard earlier.. They were.."_

_"They were what! Nothing? Don't you lie to me, Yuta."_

_"I'm not lying. They were all true. And, I love Nina."_

_"I know you do, but why did I ever had to hear it like this?"_

_"I didn't tell you directly..because.. I was afraid of your reaction.. I was afraid that you'll be leaving me for good.."_

_"And you're right. Who'll be able to love someone that loves someone else? Not me and I've had enough of this already."_

Sayaka walked out of Yuta's house. She can't stand it, all of Yuta's explainations. It was making her sick more than enough. While in Yuta's house, he was standing there. He watched Sayaka walk away. Nina was rejoicing inside, her plan has finally come to a success. She was so happy, seeing Sayaka leave Yuta.

_"Yuta-kun.. why don't you go and chase her?"_

_"I..I don't know..I shouldn't.. She's hurting all because of what I said.."_

_"You said those things because of me.. I can't believe you chose me over her.. Why did you?"_

_"That's because I love you."_

_"What about her, Yuta?"_

_"I hope she'll be okay.. I hope she won't take everything so much.. I really didn't mean to hurt her.. Everything just came unexpectedly.."_

_"You worry too much, Yuta.. I think, she'll be fine.. Everything would be alright starting now.."_

_"I guess so.."_

Nina hugged Yuta tightly.

_"Everything's gonna be alright as long as I'm here. We'll start a new life together from now on. Just forget about her and be with me forever."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued. Leave me reviews, alright? Thankyou so much for reading. I appreciate your time and effort.**


End file.
